This invention relates to a shift register and more particularly to a shift register with a greatly reduced number of components but which is capable of functioning without any reduction in performance.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a shift register constituted by a minimum number of components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shift register which can be incorporated in an extremely small size integrated circuit chip of various electronic devices.